Blending the Borders
by hohime
Summary: this is a test chapter and based on reviews I will or will not continue. This is a multi-cross but is mostly Naruto Harry Potter. M just in case


I do not own Naruto, Harry potter, X-men, DBZ or any other anime games or books that may show up in this story wish I do but I don't.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Parseltonuge/Demon/Summon speech" **

'**Spell/Demon/Summon thought'**

_Place_

_#2 Godrics Hollow Halloween 12:00 pm _

James and Lily were sitting and watching as baby Helen was giggling and flying around on her toy broomstick. James was laughing while chasing the toddler and Lily would laugh because just before James would catch her, the broom would speed up just enough to slip from James's reach. All of the sudden they all the house shook and they all felt a malevolent power that was tempered by a kind caring. Baby Helen just angled her broom and raced for where she felt the power. Lily seeing this jumped from her seat and grabbed the baby before she could make it to the stairs to go up but the little girl just struggled in her mothers grasp. Giving it up as a lost cause the baby calmed down.

"James I want you to go check what just happened please and remember to take your wand." James nodded got up grabbed his wand and edged his way upstairs into the nursery. Nudging the door open he looked inside and saw a red malevolent power swirling in the room and a year old baby that had strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes that reminded him of the sea staring intently at him. Lowering his wand he entered the room and was about to go pick up the baby when the baby just changed features and size. He now looked to be about seven years old, now had brown or black hair and red eyes with a glint of warmth and mischief and was a girl? The seven year old opened her mouth and spoke in soft yet melodious and deep voice laced with a little bit of power.

"**Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**" The little girl said curtsying slightly to James. Who was standing there dumbstruck and staring at Naruto, the girl blushed prettily under the stare and cleared her throat, which snapped James out of his stupor. 'Uzumaki, Namikaze isn't that the two old families that went to Japan and then disappeared. Although their seats are still open and the ministry hasn't been able to get the goblins to close their accounts either. On the fact that a member of the families still live.' James was slightly impressed as the young girl's line was an old one and was said to have been powerful and that even the weakest member from the line was just under Dumbledore.

"Hello Naruto. I'm James Potter and Umm isn't Naruto a boy's name? And how did you get here? Nobody is supposed to be able to find us." James asked suspicion and questions whirling in his head. The girl blushed and looked down slightly in shame but then seemed to brighten.

"Well yes I am a boy. However right now I am 100% girl. As to how I got here well my friend Kyuubi-chan sent me here I don't even really know where here is." She looked at James expectantly and after a moment he understood what she wanted. He supplied an answer and told her that she was in England at #2 Godrics Hollow, the little girl frowned not knowing where England was. She then brightened up and asked something that would change his and many others lives forever.

"Ummm can I stay with you for a while James? If you want I can help out around the house and stuff my bloodline will allow me to change into people I have seen or have seen in memories of those I have transformed to. I also have access to any memories and powers they have and will be a genetic match to them down to the last gene. Though I will be exempt from their emotions and personality unless I want to be them. (1)" James was stunned when the little girl finished talking and then realized what happened earlier. "Ah I see you have figured it out yes I was the little boy that was here just a minute ago." James stood there with his mouth open and then he got two really wicked ideas. His wife had always wanted another child but just before they had Helen, Dumbledore had told them the prophecy and that he thought it applied to James's child but while he had thought that it meant their child or the longbottom boy they had thought wider it was possible that the child could be anyone born at the end of july. While he and his wife didn't trust the old man he was powerful and as such they at least seriously thought over his proposal. Eventually they accepted and went into hiding under a fidelius charm with Peter as their secret keeper because everyone knew that Sirius was James' best friend. He and his wife had set up a will in case they didn't survive even though they were under the best charm to hide something in the world. James said he would have to talk to his wife and so he stepped out of the room and almost ran straight into Lily.

"So what is it James? What happened?" James put his hand on his wife and used a little bit of his wandless casting and cast a calming spell. Lily was immediately less jumpy and was looking expectantly at James for his answers.

"Well there is a baby in there who is apparently from the Uzumaki, Namikaze lines. Either he was never told whom he is related to or his parents may have managed to somehow repress their memories and likely his are repressed somewhat. He has something called a bloodline that allows him to use the powers and view the memories of people he has seen its even possible for him to manifest as the actual person down to a genetic level. He has even offered to stay and help out. Should we let him stay Lil's?" Lily was thoughtful and frowned then looked up at James and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"What about his parents James does he have any? If he has none why isn't he with some relatives of his? Does he even know about magic?" James frowned deeply and concentrated coming up with nothing he motioned Lily to follow him into the room to chat with the child. They walked into the room and pulled some chairs in front of the little girl who seemed to be using some weird blue energy to climb out of the crib. James and Lily shared a look and when Naruto had gotten out of the crib she looked expectantly at them. Lily thought she was cute and had to refrain from glomping the little girl even though she was holding her baby.

"Some ummm Naruto how did you get out of the crib? Are you a mutant?" James asked hesitantly but with confidence. Lily looked anxious to hear what the little girl would say. Helen just looked at the girl with her big expressive avada kedavra green eyes.

"Umm maybe. It seems that my grandparents on both sides married into a bloodline clan that was wiped out after they had each given birth to my parents and had enough time to raise them to the point where they each knew a little bit about them. However if the were Mutants it has evolved to the point that those who marry into the clan that any children will gain the ability. There are some clans were it's still random but is still more likely than not to appear in one or more children of the clan." Lily nodded while James just gave a blank look. Seeing the blank look Naruto made it easier for James to understand. "In other words its possible they were mutants at one time but they somehow stabilized their genes and are able to pass their gifts on to the next generation." James gained a look of understanding.

"Why aren't you with your parents then? If not do you have any relatives? Do you know what magic is?" Naruto looked down and the two could see the tears falling from the little girls eyes and it was breaking their hearts. They however stood strong and waited for her to answer the question.

"They …(sniff)…died (sniff)…I had (sniff)… to deal… (sniff) with the villages (sniff)…hatred alone. As far as relatives my mother's home was destroyed and my father's clan was killed before he was born." She said a slight wail at the end literally made Lily and James get up and comfort the girl. She cried into their shoulders and told them all about what happened and what she meant. At the end the two new parents were pissed and told her they would happily allow her to stay with them. "Well seeing as I haven't fully activated my bloodline I don't know Magic as it is now but I know some of what my grandparents knew. Just the basics really but its enough to get an understanding that if my magic were to be unlocked it could change my bloodline." Naruto stated after she had finished crying. The two parents looked at her and asked what she meant.

"Well as it stands now I can only make myself look like someone. If it were to change with a little bit of effort I might be able to fuse a person with another person giving them their powers and allowing them to genetically have a close enough match to a person to allow them to inherit something so to speak. It might also be possible for me to create a person but the drain on my power would only let me do it once every two weeks or so depending on how powerful the person is. There is a downside to this tough it is possible that even if the person I am combining someone with is male there is a good chance the will be female when I am done." The two parents were looking at the child and were quite surprised at the list of things it could do if she had use of her magic. Deciding what is the worst that could happen they cast a detection spell for magical blocks on Naruto she glowed red showing that there was at least one block. Then the magic was sucked into her and she glowed for a few seconds before a slight burst of magic erupted from her and hit a seal painted on the girl's forehead. The seal then split and fluttered off her skin, it dissolved into ashes and was carried out the window by a breeze. She projected an aura of blue, purple and red magic and then it vanished.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Seeing the anxious looks on both the parent's faces she looked up at them and smiled.

"I feel great. Much better than I have in a long time." The two smiled relived at this news but what was asked next would leave them shocked. "Well now that my powers have been freed I can give you another child and if you want I can even modify your memories and your daughters so that you will all believe the baby is yours and her sister." The two stared dumbfounded at the little girl before the finally processed what she had said.

"Umm I don't know if I should allow you to do this." Lilly looked like she wanted to but that it went against her morals. James however was bouncing up and down and looked like he wanted to have it happen right away he even turned to Lilly and tried to convince her.

"But Lil's you always wanted another kid and now you don't have to go through the pain of childbirth to have one, although I will miss the fun of making another kid." James was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Lilly and she was blushing slightly she also smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Well if it makes you feel better I can copy your daughter. Then change the traits you want her to have as opposed to a random trait. If you want I can even add in DNA of someone you know to make her heir to that line. I can even give her the mutant gene and chakra. It's all up to you." Lilly frowned but James kept adding in the thing about her being theirs and that they're daughter would be the template for the other one and that Helen would have a sister to confide all her secrets to as she grew up. Lilly finally gave in and they set the specifications for their new daughter.

She had to be smart, funny, kind and caring. James wanted her to have a mutant gene and Lilly wanted her to have chakra. They both agreed to have her heir to the Dumbledore and Slytherin fortune. They also wanted her not to rush into things but not take action at all. Other than that they told Naruto to add what she felt would help her most. Soon there was a ghostly copy of the baby in Lilly's arms and ghostly figures of Dumbledore and a tall man with slicked back hair and regal features. Along side of these was a double helix strand with a gene highlighted to the side of that was ghostly writing explaining the gene next to that there was a purplish mass of coils the three figures collided and the shape of a baby took form it had purple hair, blue-green with a black bit around the edges of her eyes, slightly tan skin a cute button nose and regal features although at the moment they were more rounded due to baby fat. The baby girl was also asleep. "Well do you want me to modify your memories? If you do I need a name to associate with the baby." The two looked at each other their expressions painted in awe at what had happened but shook their heads no. They picked up the baby and she opened her eyes and looked at them recognizing them instantly the baby gurgled happily and pulled on James hair while cuddling up to him. Lilly just chuckled but knew it was the right choice when James looked at the little girl in his arms and started playing with her foot until she fell asleep. They had decided to name her Bridget Lilian Potter-Dumbledore-Slytherin. In the Dumbledore vault on the family tree below but not attached to Albus or Aberforth who was marked as deceased was the name Bridget Lillian Potter-Dumbledore-Slytherin. In a vault further into the bank very deep down with a snake crest on the door inside mountains of gold jewels and other odds and ends a tapestry hung on the wall. Below Salazar's name but not attached appeared the name Bridget Lillian Potter-Dumbledore-Slytherin.

Stating that she was tired Naruto disappeared and the baby was back only it was on the floor and asleep. Lily and James picked the baby up and put him, Helen, who had fallen asleep, and Bridget into the crib carefully tucking the three in they performed some small magic and cast a silencing and sleep ward around the three and left the room.

**A/N. This is a test piece If people like it and I get enough reviews I will continue.**


End file.
